Bound To You
by KnightOwl7
Summary: AU where Emma, and Henry move to Storybrooke in search of a better, more quiet life away from the city. Which quickly turns into the best choice Emma had ever made. (SwanQueen) T for now might change rating to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a multi-POV story with relatively short chapters, but I will do my absolute best to upload every day. I am moving soon, so if things get in the way one day I will upload multiple parts another to keep the balance!**

 **A big shout out to another Author that I follow who's currently writing a fic using a style that I liked, and wanted to somewhat copy. LightTheWayAhead. Thank you for the inspiration.**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I Pulled my car up to the front of Storybrooke Elementary School, and turned to my son.

"You ready for your first day, Kid?" I asked, trying to hide the slight nervous tone I had.

Henry peered out the passenger side window at all the other kids who had gathered outside. They were talking, and laughing with one another. I had also noticed them, and a pang of empathy struck my heart.

He turned to me, his expression unsure, but calm. "Yeah, but I'm a little scared. What if the other kids don't like me?"

My heart broke, and without thinking I reached out and took his small hand.

"Henry, I promise you will make friends. It might take a day or two, but just be yourself. Everything will be more than okay." As I finished my sentence a young woman walked up to the car and waved. I unrolled Henry's window to greet her.

She was a beautiful woman with dark hair in a well kept pixie cut, and she had the most sincere smile I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey, you must be Mrs. Swan!" she said excitedly. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, the 4th grade Teacher."

I couldn't help but smile myself. Mary Margaret was by far the warmest personality I had the pleasure of meeting in Storybrooke.

"Yes, Ma'am! Here for our first day at a new school." I sighed, and ruffled Henry's hair much to his displeasure.

"…and that would mean you must be Henry!" Mary Margaret said.

"Yes I am!" Henry smiled.

Ms. Blanchard opened the passenger side door, and made a motioned as if to say 'Please exit the car young Sir!'

"Wonderful, then why don't we head inside, and I can help you get settled, and maybe introduce you to a few of your classmates?"

Henry hopped out of the car, and grabbed his backpack.

"Love you too, Kid" I said chuckling.

Henry quickly shuffled over, and gave me the quickest of hugs before joining his teacher.

"Love you, mom!" He said waving back at me.

I watched them enter the building, then pulled away from the curb, and drove toward town. I had an interview with the Mayor to get to.

* * *

 **Please feel free to comment or critique! new chapter coming tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got excited, and wanted to post more!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I hated paperwork with a passion, but someone had to do it. Sometimes I wondered how on earth I thought being Mayor of a small town would differ from running any other town, yet it always shocked me how much work actually went in to what I do. It had crossed my mind that electing a council would greatly reduce my work load, but knowing myself, relinquishing some of my responsibilities to other people would just make me more anxious.

"Mayor Mills, A Mrs. Swan is here about the Sheriff position." My receptionist said through the small intercom box.

I had completely forgotten about that.

I sat at my cluttered desk with my coffee in one hand and a pen in the other, completely unpresentable, at least to my standards, and contemplated just switching off my lights and hiding under my desk until everyone gave up and went home.

However; That just wouldn't do. "Give me two minutes, and send her in" I said in my best Mayoral voice.

"Sure thing, Ms. Mills"

I rolled down my sleeves, and buttoned my cuffs back up. The papers were next as I shuffled them all neatly together and tucked them away in a drawer for later, or maybe they would just disappear, and I wouldn't have to see them again, which I would prefer.

My desk resumed some state of dignity right on time as the door opened to reveal a tall Blonde wearing a red leather jacket.

"Hey.." was all she said.

stifling a laugh 'Hey to you' I said in my mind

I stood with a polite smile, and extended a hand. "Mrs. Swan, It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise!" She took my hand and have it a curt shake. "..and, um it's Ms."

"My apologies! Miss Swan." I took my seat, and motioned for her to do the same across from me. I had assumed since she had a young son that she would've been married.

She was gorgeous to say the least. Long blonde hair, and serious green eyes, that were intimidating, but overall kind, and she had been smiling since she walked into my office, which was a nice change since anytime someone walked in her it was usually to voice a complaint.

"I hope that your settling in nicely?" I asked, rather enjoying the chance to have some small talk that didn't include where our budget was concerning a new road system.

Miss Swan nodded "yea, it's been really great. I got my son, Henry off to school without a hitch, and the drive over was beautiful. The whole area is beautiful actually."

"Well, that is fantastic to hear. What grade is your son in?"

She smiled at me. Probably noting that I was taking an interest in her son. It was usually a political tactic of mine to inquire about the lives of the people in my town, but in this one instance I was genuinely curious.

"He's in the middle of 4th grade. Going on to 5th. His teacher, Ms. Blanchard seems really nice"

"yes. Mary Margaret is a fine Teacher." I said looking down at my coffee.

"..But not your favorite?" Miss Swan said catching me off guard. I had tried to hide my bitter tone, and thought to have done a pretty decent job at it.

"Miss Blanchard and I have some history, but nothing to concern you or your son, just some personal matters. So, you're here for the Sheriff position is that correct?" I intentionally steer the conversation away from my personal life, but it doesn't go unnoticed. Miss Swan's eyes narrow slightly, but she's quick on my heels to get back to business.

"Yes, well I mentioned in my Emails that I was looking for any position of that sort. I uhm.. I was a Bail bondsman back in Boston, but as you can imagine" She made a dismissive movement with her hands " its not really a life I want to live with a kid."

"that's understandable. I actually had a position open up recently, and the deputy agreed to take up the place of Sheriff..." I shuffled a few papers in my hands, but when I glanced up I say a puzzled and somewhat scared expression on the blonde's face.

"Oh goodness, no I'm sorry. He retired." I said realizing I had made it sound as though we had lost our previous Sheriff in the line of duty. The young woman's face immediately washed over with relief.

"the position available now would be that of Deputy." I smiled. "Would that be something you would be interested in? It pays well enough, and you get full benefits..."

"Where do I sign?" was all the Blonde said in reply.

* * *

The next twenty minutes consisted of a mild background check, and some paperwork.

"Miss Swan, I hereby dub you Deputy. If you are in a position to start, I am sure Sheriff Nolan would be more than pleased to see you around the station on Monday?"

"Yeah absolutely! Thank you so much for the opportunity. This means more than you know to me, and Henry."

I smiled a real smile this time. "I'm glad to have you on our force, and hope that you, and your son make the smoothest of transitions to our easy going lifestyle here in Storybrooke."

She shook my hand again. this time taking my hand into both of hers and flashing me a winning smile of her own.

"I'll see you around, Mayor Mills."

"Surely, Miss Swan"

As She left she turned back to me before shutting my office door.

"please, Call me Emma" and with that she was out the door.

I sat back in my chair still grinning. The papers in my desk drawer completely forgotten.

* * *

 **Chapters will resume a schedule now hahah**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

* * *

The air was cool, and the breeze felt refreshing on my skin as I drove down Main Street. The buildings I passed by looked older, maybe built in the early 50s, but had retained their charm, and were kept up pretty well. That was probably something the Mayor had a hand in.

My mind wandered back to the woman I had met earlier. She was probably the most breathtaking human being in the world, let alone this small town in Maine.

When I walked into the Mayoral office I hadn't known what to expect, and when I saw her standing there straightening up her white button down, and pencil skirt, I honestly was exhilarated.

Her smile stuck in my mind. Perfectly framed in dark lipstick. Her eyes darker than midnight, but also bright, and alive. Gorgeous.

I was brought out of my daze when I saw flashing red and blue lights from a squad car behind me.

My heart immediately skipped a beat as I pulled over. Shit. How fast was I going? What even is the speed limit here? Dammit!

An officer stepped out of the car and approached mine.

"Hi there!" He said with a sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I was going too fast" I said quickly " I wasn't sure of the limit."

His brows furrowed, and he put a hand up to stop me.

"NO, no. Don't worry about it. You were actually going under the speed limit. Not going to stop you for that in this town. I actually was stopping you because I had never seen this car before and was wondering if you were lost? The name's David by the way."

I sighed relieved that I wasn't getting a ticket on my third day in a new place.

"ha, actually my son, and I just moved here." I said settling back into my seat. I looked up and noticed his badge said Sheriff Nolan.

"Oh yea! Regina did mention you! Swan right?" He said taking off his hat, and leaning one arm on the roof of my car.

 **The Mayor's first name is Regina. Noted.**

Also, I'm slightly unnerved by the way everyone has heard of our arrival. Word travels fast in a small town I suppose.

"Yup, that's me. Call me Emma, please! Did she happen to call you today?" I asked wondering if he had any clue that he and I would be spending a great deal of time together in the future.

David had boyish eyes, and his presence was calm, and reassuring. Charming.

"There might be a few missed calls back at the station, but if it was anything important, Ruby, my dispatcher, would call me over the radio."

I held out my hand "Well, then let me be the first to introduce myself. I am Emma Swan, your new Deputy."

David's face lit up, and he took my hand shaking it graciously.

"Whoa hey! That's fantastic. I was wondering when we would get another deputy. It's not a tough town to run, but for one officer it can feel like youre being pulled in all directions. It's great to meet you! When do you start?"

"Monday." I replied.

"I'll be seeing you Monday then. Head to the station around 6am and be ready to learn." He said replacing his hat on his head and giving it a tilt in my direction.

"See ya, David!" I say starting my car again then head for home.

Henry ran off the bus towards the house with a big grin on his face, and a large sheet of construction paper in his hand. As the bus pulled away he turned and waved at a few kids who were also waving back.

I sat my book that I was reading down on the porch swing, and got up to greet him.

"Hey, Sweetheart!"

"Hey. Momma!" He said back and gave me a big hug. I squeezed him back tightly relishing in his use of the term Momma. Now that he was getting older he rarely used that name for me, and preferred mom.

I kissed the top of his head. "how was your day?"

He beamed up at me, and handed me his artwork, that now up close I could tell was a drawing he did of our old city, and two relatively decent depictions of he, and I sitting near our favorite tree in the park that used to be down the street from our apartment.

"It was good just like you said! Mary Margaret helped me with gettin' caught up on their lessons n' stuff like that, and then I met some of the other kids, and we played at recess, and lunch was good, and tomorrow we are going to the science room to see the snakes there, and.. and I drew this for you!"

I sat back on the porch swing, and Henry followed. I looked over the picture with the mock intensity of an art critic. Henry watched me with his big brown eyes.

"Hmm.. yes. Good use of color. I love what you've done with this potato over here.." I said pointing at the smaller figure.

Henry busted out into laughter. "Mooom! That's me! Don't be a dummy!"

I laughed back, and held it up and pretended to examine it further. "Ah yes I see it now.. hmm.. Yes. Okay! I have decided it is worthy of the fridge!"

Henry fist pumped the air in excitement.

"Kiddo, I am starving! How about a celebration dinner for getting your artwork on the front page of Fridge Monthly?"

"Yea! Where are we going?"

I stood up, and took Henry's backpack inside to hang by the front door. I grabbed my keys and wallet then locked the door behind me.

"I passed by this diner on the way home today. I bet the serve a mean French Toast?"

Without even giving me a reply Henry bounded over to the car and hopped in.

 **Guess that's a yes to that.**

* * *

 **I am having a blast writing this! Today is my birthday and im feeling jazzed to write so i might crank out another chapter today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

* * *

Forgetting the paperwork in my desk drawer was unfortunate. I usually liked to be home 5:30 or so, yet here I sat at 6:45, hovering over a petition made by the HOA for a new playground to be built. The old one was dilapidated, and a bit run down after this past winter's heavy snow storm.

This was probably something that could be managed and put into action soon.

My concentration ebbed as a grumbled came from my stomach.

 **Damn. Even a steadfast pedal to the metal leader such as myself needed to be sustained by something.**

I grabbed my blazer, and turned off my light. Executive decision of the day. A new playground will be built in place of the old one. Now they cant say I don't pander to the wishes of my people. I laughed at myself.

I wanted food, that was for sure, but I was not in the mood to cook.

* * *

I locked up Town Hall, and waved goodbye to my secretary, who got into her car.

Down the street I could see the lights on in Granny's Diner. Of course they were on. I don't think they ever closed. It seemed that would be my best bet for a quick meal.

"Ah, Madame Mayor, Pleasure to see you. Late night?"

Mr. Gold, the owner of the pawnshop that sat adjacent from the office walked over casually. The guy never quite stood right with me. He always seemed smarmy, and up to no good. Perhaps it was because I didn't much care for his line of business, and associated it with scams, or maybe it was his accent. No idea.

"Just some last minute work to be done. We'll be getting a new playground soon." I said putting my keys in my pocket.

"oh, really that'll be nice for this upcoming spring. Have a good evening." Mr. Gold moved past me in the opposite direction of the diner.

As I walked down the sidewalk the random thought of Emma's son, Henry popped into mind.

 **Maybe I could appoint him as lead consultant to the project I mused.**

Well speak of the devil I thought as I looked up to spot a yellow Volkswagen bug parked in front of the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

* * *

"Hey, Henry come back over here! Don't bother the nice man!" I said walking over to my son who was chatting up another patron of the diner.

When I approached them I noticed Henry was petting a Dalmatian that was sitting in the opposite seat of the gentleman.

"Im sorry! He cant help himself sometimes."

"Not a problem at all! I'm Archie, and this is Pongo!" Archie said and nodding his head towards the pup in the booth.

"Henry was telling me that you moved from Boston?"

Henry interjected before I could answer "Yea! We lived in an apartment that didn't allow dogs."

I smiled and leaned on the booth watching him pet the dog between the ears, much to the canine's delight.

"Mom, said its because the landlord was afraid a dog might eat him since he smelled like beef and cheese. Right mom?" My smile dropped and was replaced with a look of utter embarrassment.

Archie snorted a laugh.

"OOOKAAYYY! Thank you Archie, and thank you Pongo! We will be going back to our dinner now." I said taking Henry's shoulders and ushering him away from the booth.

I took up my coffee again and took a long sip.

My goodness. This child sometimes, I swear.

The bell above the door rang, and I instinctively glanced over.

A tall woman with long dark hair walked in. She was wearing a police officer's jacket. She sat down at the counter one seat down from Henry.

"Granny, Can I get two coffees to go?" She said.

The older woman behind the counter smiled. "Give me two minutes, Ruby. Gonna make another fresh pot."

My attention went back to my food as I shoveled another fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"Hi! I'm Henry!"

I chuckled to myself, and swallowed my food. I turned swiftly to reign in my boy when I saw the front door swing open.

The Mayor walked in the diner looking more out of place than anything id ever seen. She was so regal. Dressed like a CEO, and had the looks of a movie star.

 **Am I overdoing it? Maybe.**

When she spotted me I gave a slight wave, and she smiled at me. Making my heart clench.

 **Shit! Am I going into cardiac arrest? At least let me finish my toast.**

"Miss Swan, how are you?" She said.

"Not too bad. Just came out for a quick bite. You?"

Regina removed her jacket, and took the seat next to me. "I am doing quite well. Came by for the same reason. How's the coffee?"

I held up my cup. "Not too bad. Got a fresh pot brewing right now I think."

The mayor looked past me and smiled. "He's talking up a storm with Officer Lucas."

I sighed heavily. "I cant get him to sit still! He's met more people today than I have, and he was in school all day."

"well, there aren't THAT many people in this town, so I suppose his numbers might start to trickle." She said playfully.

I leaned in slightly. "Don't say that too loud he might take it is a challenge."

She laughed.

Officer Lucas bid her farewell to Henry, and he turned back to me, probably to give me a full play by play of their conversation, but stopped when he saw Regina.

"Hi!" he said.

 **Here we go again!**

"Hello! You must be Henry?" The Mayor said matching the boy's enthusiasm.

"Yup! Who are you?"

"Henry, this is the Mayor." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"You can call me Regina, though." She said leaning on the counter, and holding out a hand for Henry to shake, which he did with a grin.

"Mayor. That's like being the boss right? The boss of the whole town?" He asked taking a bite of his toast.

Regina laughed.

Granny came by and filled up my coffee. "Oh! Ms. Mills. The usual I'm guessing?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." She said then turned her attention back to Henry, who was finishing up his eggs.

"I wouldn't consider myself a boss. I just manage city ordeals, and make sure all the people are happy."

Henry thought on that for a minute then made a face as if he understood. "Ohhh.. Okay so its like being a Queen. Making sure your kingdom is safe, and happy." He said as a statement and not a question.

I laughed under my breath as Regina blushed slightly.

"Uhm, yes. Well, I suppose it is like that. The only difference is I was elected, whereas; a Queen would have become a ruler by succession."

I noticed Henry stumble on a few of those words.

"It means she was chosen by the people to lead, kid. A Queen would have become leader if she was the daughter of a Queen or King first. Does that make sense?"

Henry mopped up the rest of his syrup with his toast "Then maybe youre the best Queen. One that the people choosed."

"chose, sweetheart." I corrected, and slid some money across the counter.

I stood up from my seat, and put on my jacket.

"We gotta get going. It's getting late. C'mon Henry." I say holding up his coat.

A salad was placed in front of Regina along with a fork and a glass of water.

"goodbye you two! It was nice seeing you again, Emma." She smiled up at me, and I could feel my cheeks flush.

"Likewise, your Majesty." I replied with a wink.

 **If I was any more of a flirt I would have bowed, but that night have been a little too much.**


End file.
